Hamaca
by Hessefan
Summary: ¿Qué tenía de malo dormir con un amigo? Nada, no significaba absolutamente nada. ¿Cuántos amigos varones duermen abrazados? Seguro que todos, pero ninguno era capaz de admitirlo. Bueno, Sanji lo entendía. No era algo fácil de aceptar y reconocer. * BL *


_**Disclaimer**: Desde ya que no soy Oda. One Piece le pertenece por entero a él._

* * *

><p><em>Es un fic tontuno XD, no sé, lo tengo en la PC hace mil millones de años, cuando todavía no se habían inventado las pc, el tema es que es tan tontuelo el fic que no quería publicarlo *le da vergüenza*. ¡Pero es SanUso! Ò.ó, así que tengo que aportar a este pairing.<em>

_Nació después de ver un capítulo de _Friends_. Y va dedicado a _Yageni_ (aunque no le guste la pareja), ella sabrá por qué asdfggh!_

* * *

><p>La nueva hamaca que había comprado Nami era un <em>crimen<em>. No sabían si porque era nueva o si porque era enorme, pero era muy cómoda. Se dormía tan plácidamente que uno lamentaba profundamente tener cosas para hacer.

El que se había acaparado dicha hamaca era Zoro, ocupándola casi todo el tiempo; así que enseguida surgieron las diferencias y la necesidad de repartir algo similar a turnos, al menos hasta que la novedad y el furor por la hamaca nueva pasasen.

El problema es que media o una hora nunca son suficientes.

No recordaban bien el punto de inflexión, sin embargo sí recordaban haber estado discutiendo con Zoro por el asunto de monopolizar la hamaca. Nami había decretado que la usarían, todos, una hora, y que luego ella la usaría el resto de las horas por ser quien la había comprado.

Sanji se encaminó hacia la hamaca, dispuesto a tomar el primer turno. Pues sus compañeros la habían conocido, pero él no por haber estado cocinando.

Pero la hamaca no estaba vacía. Allí encontró a Usopp, quien había sido el último en ocuparla.

—Ven, Sanji… tienes que probarla —invitó con inocencia—, ¡es tan cómoda!

—Muévete, me toca a mí —se subió tratando de quitarlo del lugar, pero el tirador no mostró intenciones de cooperar en la labor de mandarse a mudar.

—Déjame, yo llegué antes que tú.

—Pero ya estuviste, en cambio yo no —lo empujó apenas, sin éxito. —Nami vendrá a sacarme en una hora, así que muévete. —Le colocó una rodilla en el estómago para empujarlo, pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

Usopp se acomodó, dándole la espalda con la clara intención de quedarse dormido. Y maldición, era cierto, era tan cómoda que en cuestión de segundos el cocinero había cerrado los ojos, olvidando por completo que Usopp no se había ido.

…

La sacudida de Nami solicitando la hamaca los despertó. El primero fue Sanji, quien la vio irse; no reaccionó hasta que la perdió de vista. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada aterrada de su nakama.

De inmediato reparó en el nefasto detalle de que los brazos del tirador le habían atrapado por la cintura. La mala costumbre de dormir las siestas con Chopper y abrazarlo como si fuera un peluche viviente.

Lo peor de todo es que Sanji reconocía que sus propias manos habían entrelazado las de su amigo, como si hubiera tenido una noche de desenfreno con alguna dama. Lo cierto era que se trataba de Usopp, no de ninguna dama.

Se alejó de inmediato, como si el tirador tuviese alguna enfermedad letal y altamente contagiosa.

—¡Ey! —reclamó Usopp cuando vio las intenciones de Sanji por marcharse sin decir nada después de lo ocurrido.

Ese había sido un… _momento_. ¿Cierto?

—Hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada —rogó con seriedad y prisa.

—No. —Negó vehemente, y le señaló acusador—No puedo negarlo.

—Usopp…

—¡No puedo negar que fue la mejor siesta de mi vida! —Le miró con sentido reproche—¡Y tú no puedes negar que fue la mejor siesta de tu vida!

Sanji se rascó la nuca, contrariado.

—Maldición, es verdad —murmuró a la nada, y se marchó con agobio hacia la cocina, en donde intentó distraerse cocinando durante toda la tarde como un poseso.

¿Qué tenía de malo dormir con un amigo? Nada, no significaba absolutamente nada. ¿Cuántos amigos varones duermen abrazados? Seguro que todos, pero ninguno era capaz de admitirlo.

Bueno, Sanji lo entendía. No era algo fácil de aceptar y reconocer.

Al otro día creyó que ese asunto había quedado en el olvido. Apenas se levantó, notó que la hamaca estaba extrañamente vacía y no pudo evitar acercarse hasta ella como si se viera seducido. Era muy temprano por la mañana y media tripulación todavía dormía.

Cuando Usopp salió del baño de los chicos, siendo el primero en levantarse después del cocinero, encontró al rubio en la hamaca. Todo pasó en un vertiginoso segundo: se miraron con complicidad y seriedad, hasta que Sanji palmeó la hamaca con una pícara sonrisa:

—Está vacía, ven. Así tendremos doble turno —Porque claro: si los dos la ocupaban, lo que sería media hora, se convertiría en una; y lo que era un turno de una hora, se convertiría en dos.

Por un momento Sanji se había olvidado de que era el cocinero de esa tripulación y que el desayuno dependía de él; nunca era negligente con su cargo. ¡Y la culpa de todo la tenía la hamaca!

—Bueno —asintió Usopp con emoción—, recién me levanté pero… sería genial volver a dormir.

Esta vez fueron despertados por un hambriento Luffy, quien reclamaba comida a su cocinero con notable fastidio. ¿Qué hacía durmiendo a la hora del desayuno?

Esta vez el despertar no fue sorpresivo, ni tampoco hubo necesidad de rechazo. Sanji y Usopp no se miraron, no se hablaron, cual acuerdo tácito para hacer de cuenta que estaban solos y que nada de eso había pasado.

Y dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

Sanji se encontraba apagando las luces de la cocina, dispuesto a irse a la cama luego de una larga jornada, pero a medio camino escuchó el claro llamado de alguien que chistaba en la oscuridad. Dicho susurro proveía desde el lugar donde estaban los naranjos de Nami:

—¿Usopp? —lo vio, gracias a la claridad de la luna, acostado en la hamaca.

—Todos duermen —murmuró como si estuviera tratando de ocultar un horrible secreto.

Sanji caminó con calma entendiendo la invitación de su amigo. Se acercó con sigilo y, sin mediar palabra, se acostó a su lado. Nunca antes habían usado la hamaca para dormir durante la noche, pero habían entrado a una zona llena de islas veraniegas, así que el clima se prestaba.

Desde entonces era común verlos al tirador y al cocinero hechos un ovillo en la hamaca, con los brazos y las piernas enredados entre así. A veces amanecían abrazados; a veces la cercanía era tanta que les confundía, al punto de preguntarse si habían cruzado la delgada línea o no.

Era extraño —además de tierno para las chicas— encontrarlos dormidos cual amantes; y se ganaron algún que otro comentario burlón al respecto por parte de Franky y Zoro, pero ellos reían por dentro, lamentándose de la ignorancia de sus amigos: Eran las mejores siestas del mundo.

Pobres ignorantes, que no sabían de lo que se perdían.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ese capi, en el que Chandler y Joey duermen la siesta en el sillón nuevo, es uno de mis tantos capítulos favoritos de Friends. Y va dedicado a Yage porque es genial compartir el futón con ella XD LOL, ¡no, no somos pareja! Sólo somos amigas, pero es genial XD * se muere de risa sobre el teclado *<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

_24 de septiembre de 2011._

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
